Pour une fois qu'on est pas en danger de mort, prenons le temps
by maneeya
Summary: L'Olympe est construction, Annabeth et Percy sont en couple. Mais bizarrement, tout ne va pas bien... One-shot plein de guimauves je crois.


Nous sommes au début de l'année scolaire. Notre couple s'entend à merveille même si les deux demi-dieux sont très occupés. Annabeth par ses nouvelles fonctions d'architecte officielle de l'Olympe et Percy par quelques mystérieuses fonctions secrètes.

Annabeth marchait, pressée, vers l'Empire State Building. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que plus vite elle aurait fini cette mission, plus vite elle pourrait enquêter sur son copain et sur ce qu'il faisait. Arrivée à destination, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Puis introduit le pass qu'on lui avait administré à sa première réunion.

En montant elle fut prise de vertige. Pour deux raison bien distinctes.

La première était la peur. Es-ce-que les Dieux allaient aimés ses œuvres?

La seconde était la terreur. Que faisait Percy en ce moment? Avec qui il était?Un souvenir s'imposa dans son esprit. Celui où Percy était venu la chercher. La grande majorité des filles de son bahut avait été visiblement déçues que M. Le Beau Gosse soit le petit copain d'Annabeth Chase, alias l'intello.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La jeune fille marcha vers la salle de réunion. L'Olympe était bien entendu en construction. La plupart des bâtiments n'étaient pas encore décorés ou à moitié construits. Quand elle franchit les portes de la salle de réunion, il y avait juste Héra, Athéna qui lui fit un petit sourire, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès.

Elle prit place à côté de sa mère et attendit les autres dieux qui arrivèrent de façon plus ou moins spectaculaires... Tandis qu'elle expliquait ses projets pour la salle des trônes, Aphrodite crut bon de l'interroger sur sa vie sentimentale.

-Tout va bien, merci. répondit la demi-déesse un peu troublée.

-Il vous a accompagnée?

-Non, il avait des choses à faire.

-En bonne compagnie je suppose, glissa la déesse du mariage.

Sa remarque provoqua un silence pesant. Elle avait dit exactement ce qu'Annabeth craignait. Athéna interrompit le grand malaise qu'Héra avait mis.

-Pouvons-nous revenir sur la reconstruction de l'Olympe? Les affaires privées de ma fille ne regardent qu'elle.

-Bien entendu mais ce n'était qu'une supposion. Vu qu'il est très curieux qu'elle ne sache pas où il est. Peut-être voudrait-elle savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mi provocateur c'est clair qu'elle voulait foutre la merde.

Annabeth la regarda, interdite, comme toutes les autres personnes. C'était un piège, quelque part dans sa tête une petite alarme le lui disait. C'était une déesse, elle était tout à fait capable de changer ce qu'il faisait... Mais c'était tellement tentant.

-Non merci Dame Héra. Je lui demanderai, mais c'est très gentil à vous de vous en souciez...

-J'ai grande hâte d'entendre la réponse...

L'architecte se reconcentra sur ses plans même si toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par la terreur que Héra est raison.

La réunion terminée, Annabeth rentra à l'internat. Une ombre se glissa dans son dos, l'attrapa par la taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. La jeune blonde se retourna vivement, pour identifier celui qui avait fait ça même si elle était certaine de qui pouvait bien être comme ça avec elle. Percy était bien entendu planté derrière elle. Ses mains encerclant sa taille. Dès qu'elle se retourna, il l'embrassa. Elle répondit presque machinalement.

-Y'a un problème?

-Ça dépend... T'étais où?

-Tu viens chez moi?

Elle détestait ça. Il ignorait sa question. D'ailleurs, il ne lui laissait même pas répondre vu qu'il l'entrainait déjà. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et s'installèrent dans la chambre.

-Percy! J'aimerais une réponse!

Il l'entraina sur le lit en lui demandant:

-A ton avis, je fais quoi?

-Pardon?s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce-que je fais? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-J'pense que t'es en train de te taper une pute parce que j'veux pas coucher avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main de celui qu'elle aime sur sa joue mais l'a chassa.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi doux avec moi si tu fais vraiment ça.

-Quoi ça? Me taper une trainée? Je le fais pas. Sérieux t'es la seule meuf avec qui j'ai envie de coucher, c'est pour ça que je t'attends.

-Alors où es-ce que t'étais?

-C'est secret, murmura-t-il.

-Trop secret pour en parler à ta copine?

Il souffla puis caressa sa joue.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi doux avec moi si tu te consoles avec des trainées...

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

Mais il savait que les paroles n'aurait aucun effets sur elle alors il la prit dans ses bras. L'embrassa à pleine bouche. Glissa une de ses mains sous son débardeur blanc. L'autre se mit sur sa nuque. Tendrement, il l'allongea sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Sa main droite monta jusqu'à son sou-tif. Et l'autre lui caressa les cheveux.

Même s'il l'écrasait un peu, c'était terriblement excitant. Se sentir désirer à ce point...presque magique. Doucement, elle se détendit... Annabeth n'arrivait même plus à être rationnelle. Mais elle était convainques que c'était elle qu'il aimait et surtout qu'il n'était pas allé voir ailleurs.

Vers 18h, quand Sally Jackson entra dans la chambre, elle les trouva pratiquement l'un sur l'autre toujours en train de s'embrasser.

-Maman!, s'écria le jeune homme qui en la voyant sur le palier de sa porte se releva en vitesse de son lit. Combien de fois je t'ai dis de frapper?!

-Désole... Je ne pensais pas qu'Annabeth était là, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

La demoiselle en question avait les joues rouges et s'était relevée en même temps que son petit ami. Elle salua la mère qui s'en alla dans la cuisine pour le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux la rejoignirent. Annabeth s'absenta pendant un petit moment:

-M'man? Désolé pour tout à l'heure... T'as rien fait d'mal.

-T'inquiète pas mon chéri. J'aurais dû frapper. J'oublie tous le temps que tu as grandi.

Il pris sa mère dans ses bras en se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement... Annabeth conservait ses doutes alimentés par les remarques d'Héra et d'Aphrodite lors de ses entrevues avec les Dieux pour le nouvel Olympe. Et Percy conservait ses secrets de plus en plus...secrets. Au milieu du mois de septembre, l'Olympe fut terminait, enfin. Toujours aussi gentille, Héra invita Annabeth et Percy pour le visiter et pour vérifier les petits détails. Les deux demi-dieux entrèrent tranquillement, sans se tenir la main pour leur parent, bien habillés, pas qu'ils se fringuaient mal d'habitudes mais bon... Bref, en arrivant ils attendirent quelques Dieux. Ils se manifestèrent tous différemment... Aphrodite sourit à Percy qui le lui rendit tranquillement, Héra le regarda bizarrement comme si elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'Annabeth était avec eux, Demeter les salua normalement comme Apollon, Héphaïstos, Artémis, Hermès, et Dionysos, Athéna lança à sa fille un regard plutôt mystérieux, et les trois grands, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès leur lancèrent tous juste un regard.

Ils visitèrent tous ensemble l'Olympe sous le crépuscule. Chaque temple représentait un Dieu, même mineur, à la perfection. Mêlant une architecture ancienne avec un design indémodable. Magnifique! L'architecte pourtant, semblait vraiment mal. Elle n'était pas du tout sure de ce qu'elle avait construit. Et son mec n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de tous ce qu'elle avait fait... Oh putain!

La visite se termina aux environs de 22h, tellement l'Olympe avait été agrandi par tous les temples pour les dieux mineurs... Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent au pied de l'Empire State Building:

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara Annabeth. Sinon je vais avoir des problèmes à l'internat.

-Attends, tu peux rester encore un peu, s'il te plait? J'ai un truc à te demander...

Intriguée, elle accepta. Il l'a conduisit dans les banlieues de la ville. Puis il l'assoit sur un muré à côté de lui.

-Tu sais que tu me fais flipper quand tu fais des trucs comme ça?

-Désolé Bébé. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura: t'es super mon cœur.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tous... Ce que t'as fais sur l'Olympe, ce que t'es...

-Alors t'aimes c'que j'ai fait?

-Évidement! J'aime tous chez toi.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était lisse, en forme de rectangle et pas du tout épais. La jeune fille ouvrit et découvrit ce que c'était. Ses yeux devenir encore plus brillants que les étoiles du ciel sombre. Elle contemplait les deux billets pour Athènes en Grèce, là où elle avait toujours voulu aller. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient. Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Sa fatigue avait disparu. Un passant aurait pu voir une jeune fille plus qu'excitée avec son copain qui lui avait un petit sourire craquant plus de magnifique yeux bleus comme le plus profond des océans qui fixait la jeune fille comme si c'était une lumière dans un monde noir. Un magnifique baiser concluait cette scène si joyeuse.

Les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent plus joyeux que jamais. Arrivés devant l'internat d'Annabeth, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

-Est-ce-que ça te dit de venir dormir chez moi? J'te toucherai pas promis, rajouta l'ado en voyant la tête qui le dévisageait.

-Ok...murmura la demoiselle devenue timide...

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'appartement, Sally dormait déjà. Ils se mirent normalement au lit. Et s'endormirent tous les deux, elle sur son torse.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils partirent tous les deux pour Athènes, en bateau bien sûr. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Annabeth fut émerveillée par cette cité de tous les temps. Mais Percy la conduisit d'abord dans l'hôtel où ils logeaient. C'était d'ailleurs sur magnifique suite avec deux chambres mais qu'une salle de bain. Alors qu'il posait tranquillement les bagages, elle l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'ils tombent par terre. Ils éclatèrent de rire en essayant quand même de s'embrasser. Finalement, ils commandèrent au restaurent pour manger dans leur suite... Annabeth était aux anges, rien qu'à la voir sourire on devinait qu'elle était heureuse. La soirée se passa normalement.

Le lendemain, ils partirent voir quelques musées de l'art grecque. Annabeth eut la merveilleuse surprise de voir comment il s'était renseigné sur les musées, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, comment ça avait été fait et qui les avait fait. Pour elle c'était la meilleure preuve d'amour. Comme si c'était un rêve de gamine qui se réalisait, elle était rayonnante. Jamais on n'aurait pu la voir aussi heureuse.

Un soir après qu'ils aient mangé, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille. Pas la peine de dire qu'ils n'ont fait que discutaient vu que ce n'est pas vrai... Percy était torse nu mais avait gardé son jean et Annabeth était en nuisette. Elle était à moitié sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient plus que langoureusement, tout en réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Une main d'homme se glissa dans son dos, le caressait et plaquait la jeune fille contre son mec. Cette main un peu baladeuse monta dans son dos en la faisant frémir et descendit en lui procurant les mêmes sensations. Chaque fois, elle descendait un peu plus bas. Arrivée aux dessous de la jeune fille, elle s'arrêta, hésita, tripota un peu le boxer mais finalement... Le jeune home se releva en posant sa copine sur son lit et partit.

-Attends, lança-t-elle en lui attrapant la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait un truc?

Il lui serra la main, en se contrôlant comme toujours depuis le jour où il avait failli lui broyant les os à cause de la malédiction d'Achille. Il déposa un petit baiser un sur ses lèvres.

-Nan, pas vraiment... C'est juste que… j'pense pas.

-Alors...

-Si je reste ici, tu risques de perdre très vite ta virginité, expliqua-t-il, plutôt secs, en partant.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Elle ne se sentait pas prêtre mais en même temps elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Et puis, il avait fait tellement pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrais faire un effort. Pour lui faire vraiment plaisir. Hésitante, elle alla timidement sur son lit. La totalité de son corps tremblée. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui. Il savait qu'elle était là mais gardait les yeux fermés. Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche en murmurant qu'elle était d'accord pour faire tous ce qu'il voulait. Aucun changement, aucune réaction et pleins d'appréhensions des deux côtés. Il finit par les prendre dans ses bras pour la déposait sur son torse. Ses joues brulantes lui picotaient la peau.

-Alors finalement tu veux plus faire l'amour avec moi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ria légèrement à la remarque et la serre encore plus.

-Non, j'ai toujours envie de toi. C'est juste que ça ne sert à rien de coucher dans ses conditions.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire?

-Que je t'aime et que j'ai pas envie que tu couches avec moi parce que tu veux me faire plaise.

-Ça te ferais pas plaisir si on coucher ensemble?

-Si mais ce serait mieux si t'en avais envie et que tu étais prête.

-Tu peux attendre?

-Ouais, je fais essayer...

-C'est si dur que ça?

-Mmh... Oui, mais je pense que ça vaut le cout d'attendre.

Elle croisa son regard. Il était toujours du même bleu océan mais à certains moments, elle arrivait à voir comme des illuminations aux significations diverses. Celle d'aujourd'hui était particulière, et elle était sure qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Cette illumination signifiait très clairement qu'elle serait à lui tôt ou tard. D'un côté elle avait peur de ce regard, d'un autre ça l'excitait...


End file.
